Es Mejor Así
by I Love KL
Summary: Supongo que es mejor así... Tu viniendo a mí cada vez que lo necesitas mientras que mi corazón se marchita cada vez más cuando lo haces.


**A/N: Este es un One-Shot espero que les guste... Solo les advierto que es muy triste y que estén preparados ya que puede hacerlos llorar.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Estaba sentado en mi cama. Era una noche fría en el apartamento y me hacía sentir tan frágil como sentía que el poco aire congelado, que lograba introducirse en la habitación, llegaba a mi piel haciéndola erizar.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con el pensamiento de que no tardaría en llegar y hacerme lo que ha estado haciendo durante el último mes.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a mi compañero de cuarto, Kendall. Al verlo, me entró un súbito sentimiento de aprecio y angustia.

Hace como 8 meses, Kendall había empezado a salir con una linda chica de Palm Woods, Jo Taylor. Jo es una chica muy linda, amable y cariñosa… Pero no podía decir lo mismo del rubio de ojos verdes que tenía en frente de mí. Desde hace un mes, Kendall había empezado a utilizarme para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Por lo que le di mi virginidad sin pensarlo dos veces ya que lo amaba con todo mí ser, pero sabía que yo no sería nada para él, tal vez solo un juguete sexual.

-Logan.- Kendall dijo con voz profunda y sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sabía lo que quería.

-Kendall, no quiero seguir haciendo esto. Esto es muy malo y prácticamente estás engañando a tu novia con tu mejor amigo.- Intenté razonar con él.

-No me vengas con esas cosas de honorabilidad ahora Logan. Cuando te quité la virginidad, no te pedí que fueras tú con el que podría sacar mi frustración sexual.- Kendall se acercó a mi cama y se cernió por encima de mí.

-Pero, me duele mucho.- Dije con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

-Por favor Logan, déjame entrar en ti. Te quiero, te necesito… Necesito estar dentro de ti.- Kendall se inclinó para besarme en los labios y fue así como perdí el control.

Kendall lentamente me empujó hasta que estuve recostado por completo en mi cama. Lentamente empezó a quitarme mi camisa de dormir y mordía fuertemente en mi cuello dejándome magulladuras que serían visibles al día siguiente. Tomó la cintura de mi pijama y de mi bóxer antes de jalarlo a través de mis piernas para dejarlos inertes en el suelo alfombrado de nuestra habitación.

Kendall se apartó de mi para quitarse la ropa quedando completamente desnudo. Agarró mis rodillas con sus callosas manos para separar mis piernas dejándole una clara vista de mí sonrojada, y abusada, entrada. Sus ojos casi se volvieron de color negro al ver ese lugar tan íntimo en mí, se inclinó entre mis piernas y mordió duramente en la parte interior de mis muslos haciéndome gemir de placer.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.- Una vez terminó de decirlo, sin siquiera haberme preparado antes, alineó su pene con mi entrada y con una sola estocada firme y violenta se introdujo hasta mi interior.

El no haberme advertido y no haberme preparado, me hizo sentir dolor y placer, pero sobre todo dolor. Cuando le dije que podía moverse, empezó a salirse de mi cuerpo hasta que solo su glande quedó dentro de mi entrada antes de empujar fuertemente hasta estar otra vez cubierto por mi parte más sensible e íntima.

No podía creer que le estaba dando el consentimiento a mi mejor amigo, el hombre que amo, de abusar de mi cuerpo mientras prácticamente estaba engañando a su novia. Con cada estocada que daba dentro de mí ser, sentía que poco a poco se iba corrompiendo más mi corazón marchito.

Mis pensamientos y sentimientos de dolor y angustia se esfumaron cuando Kendall golpeó directamente mi próstata.

-Golpea ahí de nuevo.- Dije gimiendo mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su torso musculoso.

-Voy a eyacular Logie.- Dijo mordiéndome en el cuello.

Solo unas pocas estacadas más hicieron que eyaculara.

-¡Kendall!- Gemí fuertemente su nombre.

-¡Jo!- Gimió el nombre de su novia provocando que mi corazón ya marchito cayera en un abismo de profunda oscuridad. Cada vez que eyaculaba dentro de mi cuerpo gemía el nombre de ella.

Bruscamente y con rapidez se salió de mi entrada haciendo que me recorriera un agudo dolor por todo mi cuerpo. –Te amo.- Le dije. En esta ocasión había sido diferente, le había dicho que lo amaba. Al instante me sentí arrepentido de haberlo dicho, ya que Kendall me haría sufrir por ello.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. –Logan, no siento lo mismo por ti.-

Mi corazón no lo soportó más y sentí como mi vida se me escapaba al igual que mi aliento. Sin siquiera mirarme a un espejo, sabía que mis ojos no representaban dolor, angustia, traición… Se habían quedado sin vida. –Kendall, en serio te amo.- Dije con una voz sin nada de emociones, solo el puro sonido.

-Pero no te amo Logan, solo te utilizo para satisfacerme.- Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Qué tiene Jo que no tenga yo?- Dije con algo de tristeza, pero aún podía sentir mi corazón desquebrajado.

-Para empezar, a mí.- Dijo con algo de arrogancia. –Logan, nunca tendré algún sentimiento por ti y, sinceramente, pienso mantenerlo así.- Se levantó de la cama y se volvió a vestir para dirigirse a la puerta de nuestra habitación. –Si me dieran a escoger entre ella y tú, sin duda sería ella.- Dijo con indiferencia. –Ella siempre será primero.- Al terminar de hablar, salió de nuestra habitación compartida con el genio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Al ver que se había ido, empecé a llorar acurrucándome a sí mismo en una pequeña bolita debajo de las sucias mantas que contenían los actos de traición de Kendall, al igual que su semen se escurría de mi abusada entrada junto con mi sangre que salía en pequeñas tiras de color carmesí haciendo de mi entrada muy sensible.

Mi llanto se prolongó durante 10 minutos, pero decidí dejar de llorar. Me dolía mucho el cuerpo, pero nada tenía comparación con lo que sentía mi corazón ahora mismo. Prácticamente, mi corazón había muerto con las palabras que me había dicho esta noche el hombre que tanto amaba. Kendall preferiría a Jo antes que yo y mi mente me dijo que eso era lo más lógico ya que ella era su novia, la persona que é amaba.

Podía sentir como empezaba a sucumbir ante el vacío de la soledad, pero antes me llegó a la mente lo que podría ser el pensamiento más razonable y lógico en esta relación que mantenía con Kendall.

Su único propósito era satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y el mío era ayudarlo, por más que mi alma se moría al saber que siempre sería un juguete sexual para Kendall… Y tal vez… Solo tal vez, sea mejor así.

Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran lentamente, sucumbiendo ante un profundo vacío del cual sabía que nunca más podría salir.

* * *

**A/N: Si se te escaparon las lágrimas al leerlo, te agradecería mucho lo que piensas de mi Fic C}=**

**Hasta la próxima, **_I Love KL_


End file.
